(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving links, which is simplified and decreased in weight by reducing the number of necessary actuators using wire, capstan and clutch.
(b) Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional multi-joint link driving apparatus, the respective actuator operates each link at a sectional surface of the link to control the linkage. However, in this method the actuator is arranged on a connection portion of the links and thus the payload may deteriorate due to substantial weight. Further, an actuator is used at the respective link connection portion and thus product price increases due to complex structure and power consumption increases as well as failures.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.